ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
MG Series (Project D)
The MG series of machines are fighting machines created by the EDL as a last resort in fighting monsters. Since 1974, they have been used to combat monsters with varying results. History Looking back at the destruction caused by Tyrant, the EDL realized that they need a weapon to counter the monsters. The MG series is one of the many creations designed to fight the monsters and is one of the most successful albeit costly one. The first model was launched in 1974 to combat Anguirus III and proved that human engineering rules. Things goes quite in the 1980s before booming once again in the 90s, but this time the Ultramen also protects the Earth, putting the MG series to the second line of defense. This allows for further development of the robots until the EDL's budget hit the rock bottom in 2015. Development was extremely slow and by 2018, only 3 MGs are fit for combat. Designs MG-1 Machine Guard The MG-1 Machine Guard or Mecha Jira by the media, is the first model of the MG series. Despite being rushed into service, it proves to be powerful enough to defeat Anguirius III, proving that humans still has hope in fighting the monsters. The MG-1 proves to be so good, the EDL used it to hunt Anguiriuses to EXTINCTION. Around 20 models was produced with the third MG-1 is currently owned by the Kaiju Museum in Odo Island. The rest were scrapped or heavily modified into the MG-2. Armament The MG-1 is created using an unknown metal that is very durable. It's main weapon is the Photon Cannon fired from its mouth, powerful enough to kill Anguirius. Other weapons includes eye beams, missiles, and dart bombs. It is capable of fighting in close combat although it is mediocre compared to other monsters and aliens. MG-1 also have jet thrusters located on its legs, back, and torso. MG-1.5 Gotenks The MG-1.5 Gotenks is the second model of the MG series and the first model of the MG Companion series. Originally a large research submarine named Tango, it was later modified to carry tesla weapons to combat monsters. Later modifications added vertical lift-off engines and cryo weapons after an encounter with a Diplas. Despite being cheaper than the MG-1, there are only 5 produced and all of them were scrapped after the introduction of the MG-4.2 Goku. MG-2 Metal Guardian The MG-2 Metal Guardian or M.O.I.R.A (Machine Object for Immediate Rapid Attack) by the public, is the third model of the MG series created in the 1980s. The MG-2 is designed to operate on areas where the MG-1 cannot reach and reach them faster. It is much cheaper and easier to maintain than the MG-1 Machine Guard. There are 57 MG-2s produced by the EDL for the failed campaign to colonize the moon and only 11 survived. The MG-2 is outclassed in close combat by the Lunar Monsters and the photon weapons often malfunctions in combat. The remaining MG-2s were later scrapped in favor of the MG-3 Metal Giant. Armaments The MG-2 is essentially a mobile weapon platform armed heavily relying on ranged weapons. Most of these weapons are photon weapons which during the time, was the most advanced weapons the EDL could afford. The MG-2 relies on their eye beams due to its rapid firepower and the drill located in the center of its face can be used for close combat. Originally the arms had finger missiles but it was later replaced with auto-laser cannons for the moon mission. There are also missile pods located on its back and legs, often loaded with plasma missiles. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Godzilla Monsters